


Lazy Mornings

by gladixlusamicitia



Category: The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Lazy Mornings, even negan deserves a lie in guys
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-03
Updated: 2016-11-03
Packaged: 2018-08-28 21:16:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 510
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8463238
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gladixlusamicitia/pseuds/gladixlusamicitia
Summary: You insist that Negan takes the morning off.





	

**Author's Note:**

> I really wanted to write something cute when I didn't want to get up out of bed a few days ago, Negan doesn't do cuddles. Not really.
> 
> Come talk to me on my Tumblr! oceansgrxywaves.tumblr.com

It’s when the warmth of his body is replaced with the cool emptiness of the mattress that you finally open your eyes, the orange sunrise flickering in through the dirty window. A grumble left your lips, lifting your head from the surprisingly plush pillow to see Negan perched on the edge of the bed, trying to slip away like he did most mornings.

“No.” You whined out like a child, crawling over to him and slid your arms around his waist, pressing your cheek against the skin of his back. “Don’t want you to go.”

“You know I’ve got to go, doll. Can’t leave fucking Dwight in charge now can I?”

“I thought Simon was the next guy in charge…”

“Point still stands, go back to sleep.”

You just whined against him, pressing kisses against his spine, a low groan left his lips. Negan shuffled around so you were lying down on the mattress again, staring up at him with a pout on your lips. He stared you down, shaking his head at how petty you were being, especially when you lightly slapped his arm repeatedly.

“Really? What are you, fucking twelve?”

“You promised you’d stay with me this morning, Negan… Remember?” Your hand stilled over his arm, lightly tracing your fingers over the shape of his tattoos. He leaned down, pressing a kiss against your forehead, a soft smile slowly growing on your lips at the gentle sign of affection from him.

“Doll, I would fucking love nothing more than to stay in bed with you all day.” He paused, pressing a kiss against your lips. “But I have to go and work, don’t have the luxury of staying with my favourite girl.”

“Don’t let Lucille hear you say that… You know she’s jealous of me.” You giggled, sitting up in the bed, pressing a kiss against his cheek. “I don’t think she’d take too kindly to you calling me your favourite girl… Nor would any of the others…”

This was the one thing you had over his other wives, you were allowed to see him at his ‘weakest’, spend more time with him than any other… Just because you were his personal favourite, not that you could replace his beloved Lucille…

“Besides, I know you don’t have any meetings with the Saviours this morning, I did check the books.” You giggled, nuzzling into his neck. “You owe me a lazy morning… You’ve been working really hard too; Simon can deal with the stress of at least one morning, just stay with me, please?”

You fluttered your eyelashes at him, giving your best pout. A heavy sigh left his lips, nodding his head. A grin spread on your lips as you moved back to your side of the bed, watching as he lay back down next to you, snuggling up to him as soon as you got the chance, laying your head on his chest.

“Making my image out to be a fucking pussy, doll.”

“I’ll make it up to you~”

“Is that a promise?”

“It’s a definite promise.”


End file.
